Choice
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Naruto has not had a happy life and even more so now that he's older. He still pines for Sasuke, but now Gaara is taking a place in his heart. When is is given the gift of Choice who will he choose?


**Choices**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary: Naruto has not had a happy life and even more so now that he's older. He still pines for Sasuke, but now Gaara is taking a place in his heart. When is is given the gift of Choice who will he choose?**

**DA-honestly? I was daydreaming and thought this up randomly, might not even finish it if I don't like how it's turning out. But I've never written a Naruto fic before and have been wanting to try. And even though I dislike SasuNaru and perfer NaruGaa (not sure what the pairing is called) I will try to be impartial**

**so ON WITH THE FIC!**

_**'thinking'**_

"**speaking"**

**#**

a man shrouded in a dark blue cloak was kneeling in front of a shimmering pool with indifferent eyes, the pool showed a stoic young man with pale skin and red hair, his forehead scared with the kanji for 'love.' the man's upper face was shadowed by the hood of his cloak so that only his grey eyes and tan skin could be seen.

behind him was another man in a dark green cloak with his hood up also sat cross legged. His eyes were a bright blue and his skin pale

"Oh please let me look, pretty please?" a man in a dark green cloak asked pleadingly, his voice dripping with sweetness.

"oh stop it Harvoc, you know that only Kyrian is allowed to view him" said the man told him in a annoyed voice. Harvoc was so hard to deal with, but that was the personality he was created with.

Harvoc pouted and whined, "but Lord Kyrian said-"

"Kyrian says a lot of things just to placate your every whim, but he does not always mean it and you know it. Now shut up and go back to your own viewings." he turned back towards the shimmering pool

Harvoc pouted and traced circles on the floor before tilting his head at the other

"hey, Vladic"

Vladic groaned, he was never to work in peace. Why Kyrian had made his companion like this was beyond his comprehension.

"_what _Harvoc?" he gave his other a side glanced glare

"who do you think he will choose?"

Vladic moved his hand over the pool and it ceased to show the red haired young man. He turned to his compainion with a uncaring face.

"I don't know, it is not our place to know either. We are simply to watch and listen until we are summoned"

"well then I suppose that time is now" a voice said from below them

the two immediately bowed as their creator rose from the floor. He too was cloaked and robed, his eyes golden and his skin creamy with a pearling sheen.

"now now, rise my friends I will have none of that...the time has come for us to make our appearance to the boy of destiny."

"Lord Kyrian, may I ask a question?" Harvoc asked politely

Kyrian smiled and nodded, "of course Harvoc, what is it?"

"who do you think the boy will choose?" he asked giddily, causing Vladic to groan

Kryian rubbed his chin, "well that is up to him now isn't it? Now get ready, for in a few moments we shall summon him to our plane"

"yes my lord," they both simultaneously answered and left leaving Kyrian to look over at the pool.

He stood before it and waved his pearly skinned hand over it, showing a young man with blonde hair and whiskered facial scars. He smiled softly as he watched the boy eat his ramen.

"I wonder, which is harder for humans? To grow up without family or love, to grow up with family and love and then have it taken away, or to grow up with nothing?...which will you choose boy, past or present?"

he touched the pond with a finger, leaving soft ripples

#

Naruto sighed as he pushed away his ramen, causing the store owner to look up at him in surprise.

"Naruto not finishing MY shop's ramen? Now that's a first, you ok there kid?'

Naruto gave the man a smile that didn't reach his eyes and lowered his head

"yea, just have a lot on my mind that's all. Here, sorry for not finishing." he left the money on the table and walked out of the shop leaving a worried shop keep.

_'Naruto not finishing his ramen AND paying without hassle?....somethings not right'_

he eyed the money on the counter and watched the back of his favorite customer leave in concern.

#

Naruto walked the streets not really paying attention to his surroundings or happenings of the city.

All he could think about lately was Sasuke, and the cold harsh truth about him not only wanting to kill him but also not wanting to come back.

He smiled when he remembered his first day at school, he was nervous because he didn't have any friends and felt a bit outlasted that he didn't have a parent to lovingly pat his head or give him a hug to ease his nervousness of his first day.

But then he saw a pale skinned angel. He had raven hair and dark eyes, and his voice was so soothing. He had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He didn't know it then, but he was starting to develop his crush on the most popular kid in Konoha right there.

Then a few years later he had watched his dark haired angel loose his entire family...and watched him slowly loose himself. He no longer laughed, no longer smiled, and his voice lost the energetic luster that it once held. He had attempted, like all the other students and adults, to reach out to him. But he would just lash out in anger and just go deeper into his studies.

So he did the only thing he could do, he made himself even more attention seeking and goofy in the attempts to make his angel laugh. Yes he did it because he was so despairingly lonely, but every so often he would notice that his angel turn to notice him, acknowledge him.

And while it did hurt that the looks him gave him were condescending, cold, and either angry or annoyed. Sometimes, very rarely, he would see his usual frown twist slightly to a smirk or, even more rarely, a soft smile.

So when he finally graduated and 'accidentally' kissed him he could hardly contain his joy. He had kissed him, he had KISSED him. He had to remember how to breath, and then remembered that he was still in class. So he acted like he hated it and was heartbroken when his love had done the same.

And then they got to be together as team mates. At was hard at first but he developed a friendship with the raven haired angel, and if that was all he could get then he was happy with just that. But then things took a downward spike.

He had gotten into that fight with him on the rooftop, and then he willingly went with orocohimaru, and then he lest the village as a rouge ninja, and...now after all those years he had found him again.

He was so happy when he had found Sasuke, he had the foolish thought that maybe he would go back with him. But that one sentence ruined that happy thought.

He sighed as he noticed he was home already and unlocked the door before going in.

he took the milk out of the carton and began to drink it.

His thoughts now turned to Garra, one so like himself it wasn't even funny.

They had very similar lives, and that made him worry still about the new Kazekage.

He was a jurinki host with a past even worse then his own. And that made him sympathetic towards the redhead, made him want to hold him in his arms to sooth all the anger and sadness in those green eyes, made him want to...no.

_'god am I really that fickle?' _Naruto grimaced as he put away the milk and shed his clothes before donning his sleeping cap.

He crawled underneath the covers and closed his eyes.

_'I can't be in love with two people. It's just not possible....but...Sasuke already made his choice...but I'm sure I could change his mind if I talked to him again without his posse or Sakura butting in...but Gaara..he is so like me in every way. I feel warm when I see him, when I talk to him, I just want to comfort him and make him forget all his worries and troubles. And HE'S still here....what should I do?'_

he groaned audibly as he curled himself into a ball under the covers, his brow furrowed.

"...what should I do?" he whispered

"well that is what we are here to help you decide"

#

**DA- well? what do you guys think? and who do you think he'll choose?**


End file.
